


Binge Eater

by 34c



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, binge eating, sans is depressed and Papyrus eventually comes to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34c/pseuds/34c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans isn't good with coping with pain. Food's a nice escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binge Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Some things: 1, this is based off of my own experiences with this kind of thing. 2, this is based off of three headcanons: that Sans is depressed, he and Papyrus can actually eat real food (as well as anything inedible, but they prefer edible food), and that skeletons' bodies grow to match their weight.

The first time Sans did it, he did it because of a nightmare. 

Sans had woken up fifteen minutes earlier screaming into his pillow. Papyrus’ death wouldn’t stop flashing before his eyes. The flame in his blue eye raged against the pillow, and soon Sans got up and headed downstairs. He couldn’t take being in his bed anymore.

Papyrus was gone. Not dead, but spending the night at Undyne’s house for overnight training. Sans’ mind raced: what could he do? What did they have that could get rid of the pain?

He thought of food. Papyrus brought some pie home. Where he got it Sans didn’t care. He opened the fridge and started stuffing the thing into his face. It tasted horrible. But it was a distraction. It didn’t hurt him.

After he finished the pie he reached over with his sticky fingers and ate all the chips in the fridge. Those tasted better. 

He didn’t pick up the trash after he was done. His stomach, which was really a void, (Sans never knew where the food he ate went) felt heavy and bloated. He looked around to make sure nobody saw what he did, wiped his face on his robe, and went upstairs. He felt shame burning in his face, but he stuffed the feeling. 

~

The third time he did it, he didn’t feel as guilty. He did it at Grillby’s, in the bathroom. 

Sans had stolen several bottles of ketchup and some of the food the customers left over when Grillby wasn’t looking. He chugged several bottles of ketchup before he started to gag from the taste. Sans couldn’t keep it down alone, so he stuffed the fries and other assorted food the customers had into his face.

Sans did it because he remembered something this time. Where was it from: a different timeline? An alternate universe? Someone kept resetting everything. They kept getting stuck down here underground.

He always wanted to think that wasn’t the case. That one day, they would go to the surface and stay there.

But that clearly wasn’t true. Sans cried a bit and shoved half a hamburger in his mouth.

~

The tenth time he did it, he did it because he kept doing it. What else was supposed to dull the pain? What was supposed to dull his shame? It was a ironic twist: he ate because he had a problem with eating.  
'Good way to get rid of the problem. Way to go Sans.' He thought.

He did it in his room, stuffing his face with gross old popsicles from the dump, the ice cream from the freezer, and the snowball syrup the Nice Cream had on him for some random reason. It didn’t hurt enough. Sans put his hands over his face and started crying before heading downstairs and stuffing his face with Papyrus’ spaghetti.

It all tasted horrible. Like mush. Sans internally wanted himself to stop, but he just eating. He kept eating and eating, going way past the point in which his body told him to stop.   
When he finished, he slumped down and just leaned against the fridge. He emptied it completely. He wanted to throw up. He held it down. He was disgustingly proud he could eat more and more until the feeling of his gut being heavy stopped him, and briefly wondered how much he could eat before he burst. He laughed weakly at the thought. 

Sans cried. It hurt. A lot; and truth be told he wasn’t the only one this was affecting. The residents of Snowdin wondered why Sans was gaining so much weight, and Papyrus spent a lot of his time looking for new clothes to fit him. Papyrus also questioned why Sans never ran anymore, and why he kept taking frequent naps. At this point, Sans had to resort to wearing sweatpants to hide his legs and a t-shirt that was just a little too small for his growing rib cage.

He wondered what would happen if Papyrus found out. He cried at the thought, slumped against the refrigerator. 

~

The twentieth he did it, Papyrus caught him.

He had the nightmare again. Papyrus dies by a mysterious human, and Sans falls victim soon after. No matter how many things he saw from all the timelines, no matter who he saw get killed and retained the memories of soon after, that one nightmare never failed to scare him.

Sans screamed into his pillow, and with his eye still burning blue, he ran downstairs. He headed towards the fridge and, like always, stuffed his face with anything he could find. There wasn’t much food. Sans had eaten everything in a painful hurry. 

He pulled out the little metal bars in the fridge holding up all the containers of llong gone food and pulled them apart. They were old, he could do it easily.

Sans bent the little bars and started shoving them in his mouth. Papyrus and Sans rarely ever ate inedible objects unless they were completely out of food since it tasted bad.   
Sans hated himself, so he devoured the bars with no problem until the light came on in the kitchen. Sans dropped the bars on the floor and froze in place.

Papyrus was staring straight at him. He had bags full of food and and a larger bag containing something blue.

“Sans…? W-wha…What on earth are you doing?!” Sans flinched at Papyrus raising his voice. He walked backwards away from Papyrus, who ran straight forward at him.

“Br-bro…it’s…nothing. I promise…” Sans covered his face. It was covered in food stains, which he tried to wipe off on his shirt.

“Sans, it’s not nothing! Wh-Wh…” Papyrus paused and grabbed one of Sans’ hands. 

“Is this the reason you’ve been gaining weight? Why I have to keep finding you new clothes?”

Sans didn’t want to answer. Instead, he looked away from Papyrus for a moment and slumped to the floor. He buried his head in his knees. Papyrus knelt down to Sans’ level.

Sans cried. Papyrus patted his head as his brother sobbed grossly.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…Papyrus I’m so sorry p-please…don’t hate me…”

Papyrus hugged him. Sans tried to hug back. He didn’t do a very good job, so he just leaned back against the wall.

“Why though Sans? I…don’t get it. Why this?”

“It was…easy…no hazard, no harm…mostly…it tastes good…sometimes...” Sans said, sighing afterwards. Papyrus didn’t understand, but smiled at Sans anyway.

“W-well…I don’t hate you…I could never hate my own brother…”

Sans smiled at Papyrus in response, and tried to stand up. Papyrus held his hand and helped him. After that, Papyrus ran over to the shopping bags. Sans was too focused on what he was going to do to maybe try and lose some weight until Papyrus held out a blue hood with fur.

“Ta-da Sans! Look, a brand new hoodie! It’s really clean and smells nice! And it’s an XXL!” Papyrus waved around the blue hoodie like it was a prize or something. He walked over to Sans and wrapped it around him. Sans zipped it up.

It fit perfectly. Sans walked around in it and stretched his arms out in it. It covered his ribcage perfectly. He looked back at Papyrus with a small smile on his face.  
“Th-thanks…bro. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to! It’s a gift! From me, the Great Papyrus, who knows just how to make his brother smile!” He beamed at Sans.

Sans laughed softly at the grin on his brother’s face and headed upstairs in his new hoodie.


End file.
